vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drevis Neloren
Summary Drevis Neloren is a Dunmer sorcerer at the College of Winterhold, where he teaches. A studious, witty and friendly mage, Drevis is a Master in magic, but he specialized in Illusion that dwells in the manipulation of the minds and creation of illusionary constructs. While he has a master level in arts of Magicka, he is also the Master in the school of Illusion. He serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. However, he is quite eccentric and socially isolated among his colleagues due to his stroke of being a genius. He is present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls Legends Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Drevis Neloren Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Around 50s Classification: Dunmer, Master Mage, Master Scholar in Illusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Fire Manipulation (At the level of a Master Mage, he has enough power to destroy entire armies with firestorms), Perception Manipulation/Mind Control/Illusion Creation/Mind Manipulation through his mastery in Illusion (They can be more than of the following spells: Harmony, Mass Curse, Calm, Curse, Silence), Clairvoyance (There is a spell of such name in Skyrim, but there are apparently hundred of ways to do the same thing but better), Extrasensory Perception (Mastered the "Vision of the Tenth Eye" that allows a person to perceive what others can't. This ability can detect magical texts too crafty for even great mages can't see), Enhanced Senses (Drevis appears to have a passive sense of detecting polluted Magicka sources in College of Winterhold, which many people don't pay attention except him), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation (He knows plenty of them), Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic that ignore our conventional standards. Attack Potency: At least Town level (His power as a Master Wizard or Master Mage should be comparable or even above a minor Breton mage collapsed his own pocket dimension that contains the replica of Eagle Brook's village or Master Mages as described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm) Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as Redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Drevis Neloren, like other mages, aren't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Town level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. His robes and hood along with other enchanted gears enhance his pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as a master mage, he should be able to cast a large number of spells without an issue of running of Magicka. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master Robes of Illusion and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls Intelligence: Gifted. He is a mage gained his level of Magicka mastery through studying. Importantly, he shows great knowledge in Illusion and can manipulate the minds of many people, create impressive illusionary constructs and see what his colleagues can't see. Weaknesses: Not Sociable and Weird. Gallery 600px-SR-npc-Drevis_Neloren.jpg|Drevis Neloren in The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Paralysis Users